Love And Family Feuds
by CannotThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in the middle of a family feud because of their fathers who hated each other.Until sixth year Rose follows her father's orders and beats him at every subject.But then,when they become best friends she starts liking him more than a n they find love in the middle of all this hatred?


**MAKING DECISIONS **

I was staring at the boy my father told me to stay away though we were in the sixth year now and we were fellow Gryffindors, we were still being very competitive and I had to beat him at everything because of my our fathers had pitted us against each other before we had even boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first that day on,I had to beat him at everything or face disappointment from my dad.

The problem was that Scorpius Malfoy was the smartest guy I had ever smarts made it that much harder for me to beat him at anything.

I would never admit it to any of my cousins or my parents, but he was also the best looking guy I had ever had perfect platinum blonde hair, deep grey eyes and an amazing hardly ever smiled,(he was a loner,so he never really smiled) but when he did,his entire face lit up and I could never help my blush.I wondered if he would ever smile at me.

'Rosie,snap out of it!'my cousin Al shouted.I blinked and realised that while thinking about Scorpius Malfoy I had gotten late to meet the Head Boy and Girl (I was a prefect).

I quickly ran to the meeting and after I found out the days I had to patrol,the timings and the area, I found out who my patrol partner was none other Scorpius Malfoy.

When I returned to my compartment,I sat next to my other cousin Lily.I told everyone that I had to sleep so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep when in reality I was thinking about the stupid family feud dad and Draco Malfoy had Malfoy was Scorpius Malfoy's father.

I decided that I would put an end to the family feud.I decided that I didn't care what my father thought and that there was no way I could let this family feud go on longer than it already had.

I decided to take a walk to think about things.I walked out of the compartment I was sharing with Lily,Al,Dom, Roxy and Hugo.I was absentmindedly walking along the corridors of the train when I crashed into anyone guess who that someone was?Yes,it was the very person I was thinking was Scorpius Malfoy.

I blushed and quickly apologised.I decided to put my plan in action only from the next apologised too and then walked away.I walked back to the compartment.A few minutes later we reached the Hogsmeade station.I got off the train and got into the first carriage I saw with Al,Hugo and others went in another carriage with Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. They were Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander's twins.

We reached school and I wasn't really paying attention to anything that happened that evening.I didn't even pay attention to the surprisingly short speech our Headmistress gave.

By the next morning,my mind was made up.I would become Scorpius Malfoy's friend.

Because of my decision making I was late to class.I apologised to Professor Binns and sat in the only available yes,it was next to Scorpius Malfoy.I wished him Good Morning and replied and gave me the amazing smile which made me blush.

He helped me catch up with the rest of the class and then I found out that I forgot my even shared his textbook with me.I realised that it would be really nice to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

I sat in the seat next to him for every class and we soon became really good friends.

At lunch I sat beside have me that amazing smile and laughed when I started discussing Quidditch where I was that team captain and a Chaser and he was the keeper.

At dinner,for some reason,he was feeling really bad and he asked me why I was talking to him because he didn't need a friend.I told him that everyone needs a friend and he gave me that smile for the third time that day and I blushed for the third time that day and he laughed at my blush for the second time that day.

**A/N:I really hope you like it!Please story is gonna be at least five chapters long and will have proper ScoRose in the last two or three story is dedicated to all those ScoRose fans anywhere in the world.**

**PS:If you are a huge ScoRose fan I recommend that you read KitKat Pyrophobia's 'Lycanthropy'.It is a really sweet and kinda sad I'm not giving any spoilers. **


End file.
